The present invention relates to a toy balloon or the like.
A balloon of this kind comprises a bag made from an elastic material, such as rubber, and a neck to enable the bag to be inflated. The neck has an opening to allow the introduction of a fluid, preferably air or helium, in order to inflate the balloon. The opening is provided at its periphery with a narrow bead which enables the neck to be held during the inflation. Inflation can be carried out either by the mouth, or with the aid of a pump. A balloon of this kind is generally made in one piece.
Once the balloon is inflated, the fluid under pressure which it contains must be kept inside the bag. Many ways exist for then closing the neck and preventing the escape of the fluid introduced into the bag. One example is to throttle the neck with a fastener or an elastic band. The neck can also be tied into a knot. There are also ties capable of both closing the neck and attaching the inflated balloon to a support.
All these solutions require a certain manual dexterity and/or an independent accessory, the cost price of which is sometimes greater than the cost price of the toy balloon itself.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a toy balloon that is easy to close. The price difference between this balloon and a toy balloon of the prior art will preferably be as small as possible.
To this end, the balloon which it proposes is a toy balloon comprising an inflatable bag and a neck that has an opening allowing inflation of the bag. According to the invention, an elastic tie in the form of a loop is attached to the neck.
Thus, it becomes easy to close the balloon. The tie is accessible to the fingers when the balloon is inflated and it is already positioned with respect to the balloon neck. A simple action is then sufficient to close the neck and prevent the fluid introduced into the bag from escaping.
In a preferred embodiment, the tie lies in the continuation of a peripheral bead surrounding the opening of the neck, thus forming a bead whose shape recalls that of an 8.
The tie is advantageously fixed to the opening at two roughly diametrically opposite points thereof. There is thus easy access to the tie.
It is possible for the tie to be made from the same material as the rest of the toy balloon.
The tie may for example be overmolded onto the neck of the balloon.